An Earthquake Gone Right
by PercyJackson2198
Summary: After a horrible earthquake destroys Maximum Ride's home, her and her family have to move in with Fang.Fang and Max become friends, but will it be more than that by the time she leaves?
1. Chapter 1

"Look Sam, I really don't need this right now,"

I said. "It's just not working out." Sam looked at me like I had just abandoned a small little puppy out in the street.

"But , but, I LOVE YOU MAXIMUM RIDE!" Sam screamed. Great now everyone was staring.

I'd broken up with Sam because he was way too clingy, and we hadn't been going strong for a while. "Sam, I'm sorry, but it's not going to work out."

With that I walked out the door and went to my next class.

As I sat down in my stool ready for art class my teacher, Mrs. Smith, greeted us and told us what we'd be doing for this period. I heard our principle, Mr. Thompson, talk over the loud speaker in every class in the school.

" Students please get under the nearest desk in your area an earthquake is about to hit." "Alright kids you heard him!

Hurry up get under a desk!" Mrs. Smith said. No one was scared because this happened all the time in California. There usually wasn't very bad earthquakes.

Well yeah we had a lot, but most of them were small, ones you could sleep through.

Apparently this one wasn't because the desks started to shake and everyone started to scream. Once the shaking was over I got up and banged my head under the table. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

I awoke to a bright white light that blinded me for a couple seconds. I opened my eyes and saw mom holding my hand. "Hey mom, what happened?"

"Well honey, after the earthquake was over you stood up, forgetting that the desk was above you, and you hit your head and blacked out." Said my mom.

"Wow, I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not! You just weren't thinking."

"Oh I have some bad news for you. Our house was severely damaged during the earthquake so we're going to have to live with a family I've known from a long time ago." "WAIT WHAT?" I asked.

"How far away is this _family" _ "I'm sorry sweetie, but it's about four hours away." "What about my friends, and Ella She's got friends too."

" I know, but we're just going to have to deal."

I was sad about having to leave all my friends. I was going to miss them. I still had one question though. "Hey mom, How long are we staying there?"

I asked. " About 8 months until the house is repaired."

Oh my gosh. This sucked so badly. "Hey mom the doctor said Max's free to go." Ella said as she walked in. "Okay lets go Max, and when we get home both you girls need to start finding everything that wasn't ruined and what you need to take to the Thomas'."

The house was a total wreck.

I managed to find a couple t- shirts and jeans, but that was all of my things. We stuffed our suit cases in the car and we were off.

4 hours later…..

"We're here girls!" I woke up groggily from my nap in the car. The Thomas' house was a big two story with a red brick pattern.

It was very beautiful house. What looked to be like was Mr. and Mrs. Thomas walk up to us and greeted us. "Valencia! It's so great to see you, and look at these beautiful daughters you have!" Mrs. Thomas said.

"Why thank you Georgia! How about we meet your beautiful children?"

My mom said. "That sounds great!"

We walked inside and saw a small girl with blonde, curly, ringlets of hair fall on her shoulders,

and we saw a tall, skinny, boy with black, shaggy, hair."

This my daughter Angel and my son Nick." Mrs. Thomas said. "Hi, I'm Angel!"

The small little girl said to me.

"Hi I'm Maximum, but everyone calls me Max." I looked up to see the tall boy that was about my age staring at me.

I held out my hand and said "Hey, I'm Max." "Yo, I'm Nick, but everyone calls me Fang." "Interesting name" I said.

"Well um yours is pretty interesting too, don't you think?" "True, true." I smiled. The boy named Fang smirked and I saw his lips quirk into his version of what I thought was a smile.

Fang was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. He was really hot and his eyes were a very dark brown that added mysteriousness to him.

_Seriously Max you just got out of a relationship, you don't need one right now. Besides, he would never like you. _I thought to myself

"Well how about we show you your rooms?" Angel asked sweetly. "Alright," I said.

**I hope you all liked my first chapter! I will defiantly updating once a week if not more, so stay updated! Thanks for reading this! **

**me: Hey fangles watcha got there?**

**Fang: Ummm nothing...**

**me: FANG YOU HAVE CHOCOLATE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!**

**Fang: ...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep beep beep_

"Ughhhh," I groaned. I looked over at my clock and read 6:30 AM. I immediately shoved a pillow over my head and went back to sleep.

"MAX IT'S 7:30! SCHOOL STARTS IN 30 MINUTES HURRY UP!" Ella screeched. Oh crap! I slept in didn't I? Fang was supposed to take Ella and me to school today!

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closest. I threw on a red t-shirt and some jeans. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a pony tail.

I grabbed my old sneakers from my closest and ran outside. "Bye mom!" I yelled. I jumped in Fang's car and when I looked up I saw two pairs of eyes staring at me.

"I'm sorry okay… I was tired." I said to Fang and Ella. Fang smirked and Ella just rolled hers eyes. " Okay guys, when we get to the school I'll take you up to the office so you can pick up your schedules."

"Oh and Ella you shouldn't have any classes with me or Max because you're a year younger than us.

You might have lunch with us though." I said. We arrived at the school and I saw a whole bunch of girls in a big group.

They all dressed like sluts and I hated that. We had tones of them back home. "Hey Faaaannngggg." All the girls said at the same time.

Fang just nodded and walked us to the office. "tramps."

I whispered. "apparently one of them heard me and started heading my way. She wore a tight mini skirt and heels 6 inches tall, and when I say mini skirt I _mean_ mini skirt.

She also had red hair and a glob of makeup on.

" What did you just call me?" She spat. "Ummm…. I think I just called you tramps, or maybe it was hoes. I'm not sure let me think for a moment."

I spat right back at her. "Well at least I don't dress like a boy." The red head said. "At least I don't sleep with every guy at this school."

"Lissa back off before your face gets damaged."

I smiled greatly up at Fang. "Fang, don't be silly. I know your just kidding.

Do you wanna catch a movie later?" Lissa asked. "Nah I'm not really into sluts." With that fang grabbed Ella and I's arms and took us to the office.

"Hi Mrs. Martin, Max and Ella need their schedules." "Maximum and Ella Ride, right?" "Yes, thank you." Fang glanced at my schedule.

"Oh we have homeroom and biology together.

The bell rang and I said goodbye to Ella.

Fang walked me to my homeroom, but I couldn't help but notice that every girl we passed they just giggled and blushed when they saw Fang.

I know he's hot and all, but seriously? That pissed me off.

We walked into our homeroom and I saw a boy that was thin with strawberry blond hair.

"Sup Fangles. How's it going brotha?" The boy asked. "Going good bro.

Oh this is Max she's staying with us for several months while her house gets repaired from an earthquake."

Said Fang. "Sup I'm Iggy, and Fang? Must be nice having a chick your age be staying in your house, right?" That pissed me off. I raised my hand and slapped him.

"OH GOD THAT HURT!" Iggy screamed. "You'll have to forgive him he can be a pervert sometimes, and when I say sometimes I mean _all _the time."

I chukled at that and watched Iggy hold his cheek. "Sorry bro, you had that coming." Said Fang while chuckling.

"Alright class settle down, we have a new student!"

Mrs. Ham said. "Maximum Ride will you please introduce yourself to the class?

Oh and when you're done you can go sit over there by Iggy."

"Hi I'm Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max." I walked over a sat by Iggy and Fang was right in front of us.

"Great I get to sit next to the perverted guy in class." I whispered and I heard Fang chuckle. "Hey! I'm not that perverted guys! Right?" Iggy asked.

"Whatever you say Igg, whatever you say." I said. The bell rang and I got up to go to my next class.

When the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and walked to my locker. I opened it and since I had a top locker I had to reach to get my books.

As I reached I heard a whistle from a guy standing right behind me.

My shirt had ridded up and you could see my belly button. I was getting seriously pissed off today. I walked over to this jerk and slapped him. Did I mention that I slapped him hard?

He slapped me right back and I screamed. "OW YOU DOUCHE BAG!" I help my cheek and ran to the parking to find Fang waiting for me.

"Hey Max? What happened to your cheek?" Fang asked. "Oh ummm… we were playing volleyball in gym and I got smacked in the face."

I answered. "Wait gym isn't even our last period right?" " Fine. I have a top locker right?

So I was reaching for my books and this perve whistled at me because my shirt ridded up and you could see my belly button, so I slapped him. He slapped me back."

I saw Fang's face turn from neutral to angry. "Do you know his name? When I find out I'm going to punch his lights out." Fang said "Umm no I don't know his name. He looked like an idiot though."

"He must have been, every man should know never to hit a girl under _any_ circumstances." I smiled at Fang. He was a great friend. "I'll ask around tomorrow."

Fang told me." When Ella got to the car we drove home.

"Thanks Fang." I said. "For what?" He asked "For being a _great_ friend."

He smirked and we went inside.

**Hope you liked it! Okay someone tell me when I need to add in FAX because I don't know if you want them together now or become very good friends and then fall in love? Oh and who was the perve that whistled at Max? I have a feeling you know who. I despise this character so I'll make sure Fang will beat him up.**

**Shout outs: Shovel of Doom** **Your so awesome! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Booklover72 You're awesome too! Thank you for reviewing! **

**Fang: mmm that was some good chocolate **

**Me: shut up Fangles**


End file.
